


The Doctor is in

by LuckyLadyLily



Series: Soft BDSM [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gentle BDSM, I am not sure what to call this but, It's gentle but highly restrictive bondage, Medical Kink, Roleplay, The sexual content in this fic is minimal, asylum kink, basically using elements like straitjackets and padded rooms as the focus of kinky play, but it is heavily kink focused, consentual drugging, prompt, restricted to a couple gentle kisses, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Amélie is ignoring Angela's orders to take some time for relaxation. Fortunately the doctor has ways to deal with uncooperative patients.
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Soft BDSM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Doctor is in

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a friend who asked for soft bondage involving straitjackets and a padded room, Angela/Amélie.

"Angela, what are we doing?" Amélie asked with a touch of amusement. "It's not that I don't like straitjackets, but I still have all my clothes on."

Angela carefully tightened all the straps, making sure the jacket hugged Amélie firmly and inescapable without causing any discomfort. 

"As your doctor I think you are experiencing too much stress. And since you refuse to take days off of your own initiative I am going to  _ make _ you relax."

Amélie rolled her eyes, but didn't resist as Angela fitted her ankles with medical style restraints. The heavy but restraints were oddly comforting, she had been neutralized in basically the same way when overwatch had originally captured her. There was a certain feeling of safety in Angela restricting her freedom. When she was finished she leaned forward and gave Amélie a gentle kiss, then straightened up.

"The patient has been heavily restrained for her own safety." Angela declared into a small recording device. Amélie chuckled. So that was the game. She put on her best sneer.

“You will regret this Doctor Ziegler! When I get out I will get my revenge.”

"If  you get out.” Angela taunted. She pulled Amélie to her feet by the straps on the straitjacket, leading her slowly out of the room. She had a wheelchair ready for Amélie.

Amélie fought back, pulling and twisting, doing her best to fight away from Angela’s grip, but with the restraints she was completely helpless as Angela forced her into the chair. There were more buckles and straps on the chair matching those on the straitjacket, and it only took a few moments for Angela to click them into place, effectively locking Amélie to the wheelchair. She pulled and fought against the restraints to test them and found that they had basically no give or weakness. Completely comfortable and absolutely inescapable.

“The patient continues to resist.  _ Extreme  _ measures are necessary. Administering sedative.” Anglea said into her recorder. Angela put an inhalation mask on Amélie’s face, securing it in place with straps behind her head and above her ponytail.

“What is this?” Amélie growled, keeping in character while she felt a thrill of excitement. Drugging was one of Amélie’s favorite types of kinky play, and she was fortunate enough to have a partner that knew how to do it safely. Still, Anglea was very careful about how often they did this sort of thing. It was a rare treat. 

Angela ignored her question and pushed the wheelchair out into the hallway. Fortunately the base was practically empty with most of the overwatch agents scattered across the world on various missions. 

“I’ll get you for this.” Amélie said with a sneer. The drug was quick acting, she was already feeling the relaxing fog settle over her mind and in only a few minutes she was deep in a drugged stupor, hardly able to think.

They arrived at their destination, Angela opening the door to a small padded cell and removed the inhalation mask. Drugged as she was, Amélie didn’t have the capacity to resist as she was pulled to her feet, Angela supporting her as she led her into the cell, and gently helped her lay down on the padded bed. Again she was secured in place with straps, rendering her comfortable and immobile.

Angela leaned forward and gave Amélie a kiss on the forehead.

“You get some rest and relaxation now. Doctor’s orders.”

Amélie nodded, only barely processing the words.

“Athena? Please play Amélie’s anxiety mix. Softly.” Angela said as she stepped out of the room, closing the door with a soft click and the sound of a heavy bolt locking into place.

Amélie closed her eyes, letting herself slip down to a relaxing semi consciousness while listening to the pleasant music.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions and do basically whatever I want over there. 99% T, very occasionally M. 
> 
> I also have a blog for adult oriented stuff. On this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot. E for Explicit. Very explicit.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/about)
> 
> Please comments! They make me very happy and help motivate!


End file.
